


Cold As Ice

by periwren



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sander Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Because he's half snake, Cold Weather, Deceit is cold blooded, Hypothermia, Sander Sides to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 22:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: When Thomas goes to visit some friends in a cold climate, Logan finds out that Deceit is more snake like than just his appearance and now is in some serious danger and the Sides have to save him from the cold!





	Cold As Ice

Well this is certainly a change from Florida weather, thought Logan as he rubbed his arms through his sweater.

As Patton’s variation on “It’s raining, it’s pouring, the old man is snoring,” which now sang as “It’s snowing, it’s blizzarding, Thomas’s friends we are visiting!” Thomas was on a trip to visit some friends in a very cold climate. The weather had taken a turn for the worse so it seemed that they would be cooped up indoors today.

Also seemingly taken a turn for the worst was Deceit apparently. He didn’t seem to be functioning properly this morning. Now Thomas’s friends knew that he was gay and Thomas was comfortable sharing that information with his fans on social media. But he was much more reserved about coming out with that information to a complete stranger in real life – but that’s exactly what he had done this morning with the manager of the log cabins. Normally Deceit would be responsible for keeping that private.

Now that Logan thought about it, Deceit didn’t seem quite himself at dinner last night either. Patton had made the sides a lovely roast and they had all eaten dinner together. Deceit had almost been silent for the whole meal – hardly any provoking questions, snarky comments or teasing.

They all had been trying since his redemption video, where Thomas learned that like with Anxiety, completely quitting Deceit was a bad idea and he needed a bit to function. It was a lot harder than with Virgil to stop seeing Deceit as a constant bad guy, but they were trying. Well some more than others – Virgil still really hated the idea of trying to be buddy-buddy with Deceit.

And since they were trying, Logan thought he better go and check on Deceit – maybe something had happened that was making him so withdrawn. Logan knocked on Deceit’s door and waited. But there was no answer. So he knocked again. But still no answer. He hadn’t seen Deceit this morning, so he decided to stick his head in to make sure – perhaps the side was still sleeping.

Logan frowned as he looked into the room. There was no blanket on the bed. Suddenly there was moaning from the adjoining bathroom, Logan decided to investigate.

Deceit was in the bathroom, hunched up over the toilet bowl with his blanket pulled around him.

“Deceit are you alright?”

“…I’m fine.”

“Are you feeling sick?”

“No.”

Logan frowned. The other side looked really sick – he was so pale and shivering slightly despite the blanket. Logan put his hands on his shoulders and nearly pulled them away, Deceit was as cold as ice.

“Do you think it was something you ate?”

Deceit didn’t respond, instead he gave out a soft groan, he seemed to be leaning back onto Logan’s hands. Logan had a quick look inside the toilet bowl. It wasn’t surprising that it was filled with vomit but what was unusual was there was big chunks of meat and veggies – the meal from last night didn’t look like it had been digested at all.

Deceit gave another heave and another chunk of meat landed in the bowl but by the size of it, it looked like it was the last of the meal.

Logan rubbed Deceit’s back in what he hoped was a soothing fashion – he had seen Patton do this to other people to make them feel better.

“Deceit is there anything I can get for you to help?”

Deceit looked at Logan with longing or more specifically at what Logan was wearing.

“Do you- you don’t suppose Roman could make me a sweater too?”

“Um I cannot see why that would be a problem. How about you get back into bed now and get some rest?”

“… Of course I have the energy to do that. Do you know why I hate Florida so much – the weather. It’s has such terrible weather all the time that disagrees with my body so much.”

“Oh um well-” Suddenly Logan stopped and felt his stomach drop. He looked back into the toilet bowl at the undigested meal and then back at Deceit. Back at Deceit’s half scaly face. He tightened his grip on the others cold, cold shoulders. He remembered how Deceit always wore gloves, hats, long clothing and a cape all the time at home.

“Deceit are you ectothermic?”

“No we always use a condom.”

“NO – is your snake like appearance more than just cosmetic – are you cold blooded!”

“Oh … of course not, I’m the same as you and the others. Definitely not different in any way.”

“Oh no. Quickly get back into the bed, I’ll get the others.”

But Logan had to practically had to lift and carry Deceit back into the bed, he didn’t seem to have the energy to get there on his own.  After hurriedly wrapping the blanket around him, Logan ran downstairs to get the others.

“Quickly we have to help Deceit. He is in grave danger.”

“What’s happened.”

“I was a fool not to realise but he is ectothermic –”

“Oh god is it contagious?”

“No Roman, he’s cold blooded because he’s part snake. He relies on outside sources to supply and maintain his body heat. Being here is dangerous, he could die of hypothermia if his body temperature drops too low! We have to act fast and warm him up now.”

“Quick I’ll run a bath and we can throw him in-”

“NO! That’s dangerous – the sudden change would cause his body to go into shock, we have to warm him up gradually.”

“Well Logan what do we do?”

“Patton – quickly go to the kitchen and start making a hot water bottle, Roman, Virgil go to your rooms and bring your blankets quickly.”

With that the sides rushed into action. When Logan came back into Deceits room the other was asleep. This was bad.

“Deceit. Deceit wake up! Don’t go to sleep Deceit wake up.”

Deceit stirred slightly as Logan was poking him, Roman and Virgil entered dragging behind their blankets.

“Oh man look how blue his lips are.”

“What is that awful smell?”

“Oh, he was sick and vomited up all of last nights dinner. Which is actually a relief because in this state his body wouldn’t have been able to digest anything and that meat would have sat in his stomach rotting,” explained Logan as he flushed the toilet as Patton came in.

“I’m just finishing up the hot water bottle but I microwaved these wheat bags for now.” Patton gasped as he put a hand on Deceits cheek, “You’re so cold!”

The others could see that Deceit was still shivering slightly but it was a human function and therefore only working about half as well as it should have – it was hardly helping Deceit at all.

“There has to be something else we can do!” The others now seeing how bad Deceit was realised how much danger he was in. Now while Roman was the only one of them who was kinda fond of the side, nobody wanted him to suffer like this. And they certainly didn’t want him to die.

“Well, th-there is something else we can do – as a quicker way to warm him up would be to share body heat. Skin to skin contact. While ensuring there is enough insulation from the blankets to prevent the heat from escaping.”

“Like – we get naked?”

“Not necessarily but maybe down to underwear?”

“I’ll do it. I am the hero.” announced Roman ripping off his shirt in an overly manly fashion and looked like he was about to do a swimming dive onto the bed but the others grabbed him before he do that.

“I’ll do it too because I am the best at cuddling out of all of us,” said Patton pulling off his polo.

It took a bit of effort to convince Deceit to take his shirt off to allow for more direct skin to skin contact between them but finally Virgil hissed in Logan’s ear “ _Self-conscious. Scales!_ ” and then the were able to get him to take his top off while under the blanket so the others would see as little of his body as possible.

They settled on Roman being the big spoon and embracing Deceit from behind while Patton tucked himself into Deceit as the little spoon who wrapped his arms around him. Logan and Virgil made sure they were all tucked in as tight as possible to keep all the warmth trapped. Ever once in a while Deceit would whimper but one of the sides comfort him whispering gentle supporting words to him. Virgil even sat on the end of the bed and his presence made the others feet nice and warm. The others were all very worried but knew they had to stay strong for Deceit.

Eventually, many hours later, the colour came back into Deceit’s cheeks and scales. With lies he told them he was feeling much better which was a big relief for everyone. They made him promise to never to let body temperature get that low ever again without telling them – “Even if this all was just an elaborate plan to get me to take my shirt off,” said Roman while the others laughed.

They were very careful to make sure Deceit was alright for the rest of Thomas’s trip and when he got back to Florida’s heat he could honestly say there was no place like home.

 


End file.
